


Douces ténèbres

by Brisaerys



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisaerys/pseuds/Brisaerys
Summary: Alors qu'il était en plein discours à l'amphithéâtre qui se trouvait dans le caveau des Lestrange au cimetière du Père Lachaise, Grindelwald est témoin avec ses partisans d'une puissante magie qui emmène une jeune femme blessé grièvement, clairement torturée. A partir de là certaines choses vont changer et le monde magique va trembler avant de peut-être prospérer?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Arrivée mystérieuse

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère que vous allez malgré ces temps troublés. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes intéressés par le couple Hermione/Gellert ou simplement curieux. Il n'existe pas beaucoup d'histoires sur ce couple et aucune en français alors je me suis lancée. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Mausolée Lestrange, amphithéâtre, Cimetière du père Lachaise année 1927 :

C’était le moment, Gellert Grindelwald vérifia une dernière fois qu’il était parfait, car l’art du paraître était quelque chose qu’il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer, et ce n’était pas en France que l’on dirait le contraire. Ses disciples étaient tous réunis ici, ce soir, pour l’écouter et le soutenir. Des sorciers et des sorcières qui avaient compris que leur monde stagnait, qu’il fallait le changer, évoluer. Bien sûr c’était également un magnifique piège pour les aurors qui se croyaient meilleurs qu’eux, meilleurs que lui. Eh bien ce soir, il prouverait au monde sorcier qui était réellement le meilleur.

Quelques instants plus tard alors que tout le monde était arrivé et que les issues étaient fermées, Gellert se dirigea vers le centre de l’amphithéâtre, dès qu’ils le virent, ses partisans applaudirent, le faisant sourire intérieurement, mais restant stoïque à l’extérieur. Il s’inclina devant avant de prendre la parole. Il dit tout son discours en observant les réactions de ses fidèles, les jaugeant tous, sachant qui le suivrait sans poser de question et il fut satisfait du résultat, car très peu semblaient douter. Il y avait bien sûr une tension lorsque les aurors descendirent sur son invitation, il savait qu’il y aurait un 'accident', c’était prévu. Ce qui n’était pas prévu en revanche c’était une grosse manifestation de magie. Personne ne savait ce qu’il se passait, pas plus que lui… Un immense grondement comme s’il y avait un orage au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis il y eut comme un tourbillon de vent très puissant et doré, une magie extrêmement puissante était à l’œuvre… Tout le monde se mit à crier et à se protéger comme ils pouvaient en se couchant au sol pour la plupart…  
Grindelwald quant à lui, avait sorti sa baguette et se protégeait avec un sort, bien qu’il eût beaucoup de mal. 

Cela prit quelques minutes avant de se calmer pour finalement s’arrêter complètement et à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, à la place il y avait une personne, une jeune femme, au centre de la scène de l’amphithéâtre.  
Bien qu’aussi perturbé que les autres, Gellert repris ses esprits et approchant avec méfiance, mais également curiosité de la jeune femme.  
Plus il s’avançait et plus l’horreur se gravait en lui, dire qu’elle était dans un sale état serait un euphémisme. Elle était éveillée et pourtant son esprit n’était pas là. Il connaissait bien ce regard, celui d’une personne torturée, il s’accroupit à côté d’elle et regarda l’étendue des dégâts. Quiconque avait fait cela avait un certain plaisir à la torture cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son regard se stoppa sur un mot gravé sur l’avant-bras de la jeune femme, un mot qui lui glaça le sang, tout en le faisant bouillir de rage : sang de bourbe.  
Une née moldue, une de ses personnes que la magie avait jugée digne d’être en elle. Beaucoup de ses discours étaient de belles paroles, mais il croyait vraiment et profondément que les nés moldus étaient des personnes d’exceptions car la magie les choisissait…

"Que vous est-il arrivé… ?" Demanda Gellert en chuchotant.

D’un coup, la jeune le regarda, elle sembla d’abord confuse, puis choquée, son regard se tourna vers la baguette de sureau, elle semblait la reconnaître et puis les larmes arrivèrent.

"La baguette de sureau…" Chuchota-t-elle. "C’est tellement rassurant de la revoir…"

Le choc sur le visage de Gellert était une chose que peu de personne pouvaient affirmer avoir vu et encore moins provoquer.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Gellert très intéressé malgré le choc.

Il y eut plus de larmes, elle était brisée. Une main s’agrippait à la veste de Gellert pour le rapprocher d’elle et lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

"Dans mon sac… Il y a des fioles vides…. Prenez-les, prenez mes larmes… Une pensine… Regardez-les… Sauvez-nous, sauvez-nous tous… Vous seul, le pouvez… Sauvez le monde sorcier…" Dit la jeune.

C’était incompréhensible… Sauver le monde sorcier ? De quoi ? Des moldus ? Non, ces blessures… Cela avait été fait avec de la magie… Il détestait être dans l’ignorance. C’était un pari risqué, mais il le prendrait. Il prit le sac et y plongea sa main, puis tout son bras plongea. Cela semblait sans fond, mais bien rempli. Il décida donc d’employer le sortilège d’accio et les fioles vides arrivèrent dans sa main. Un sort d’extension mêlé à un autre pour la légèreté, c’était brillant…  
Il s’approcha d’elle et recueillit ses larmes.

En attendant tout le monde commençait à sérieusement devenir nerveux, la tension dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus palpable. Des chuchotements, se firent entendre, émettant des hypothèses sur la venue de la jeune femme. Un jeune auror inexpérimenté et sûrement à la recherche de gloire tente sa chance et tira un sortilège qui se dirigea vers Grindelwald sous les halètements de tous les sorciers et sorcières de la salle.  
Bien entendu le sortilège fut stoppé d’un simple coup de baguette de la part de Gellert qui semblait plutôt ennuyé. A présent tout le monde avait sa baguette à la main, prêts pour la bataille. Il fallait arrêter cela maintenant et il avait une bonne idée de comment…

"Arrêtez !" Cria Gellert. Stoppant ainsi ses partisans. "Transplanez ! Allez-vous-en ! Quittez cet endroit maintenant ! Faîtes passer le message, ce n’est pas nous qui sommes violents. Ils ont attaqué alors que j’aidais une jeune sorcière gravement blessée ! Que tout le monde le sache !" Oh oui que tout le monde le sache…

L’amphithéâtre se rempli de bruits de transplanage, ses adeptes quittaient les lieux pour propager son message. Les aurors quant à eux décidèrent de s’approcher en courant pour l’attraper. Il invoqua le protego diabolica, un de ses sorts favoris, il devait bien l’avouer. 

"Entrez dans le cercle, rejoignez-moi, jurez-moi une loyauté éternelle." Déclara Gellert.

Beaucoup d’aurors tentèrent de fuir, mais les flammes les poursuivirent pour finalement les réduire en cendre…

"Il faut respecter la règle du jeu, pas de tricherie les enfants !" Résonna fortement la voix de Gellert, puis il vit les deux frères dragonneau dont un qu’il avait malheureusement croiser à New York. Beaucoup d’adeptes avaient passés le cercle dont Quennie Goldstein et Croyance.

"Prenez la jeune femme, transplanez à Nurmengard et faîtes en sorte qu’elle ait des soins immédiats en attendant mon retour." Ordonna-t-il à la femme blonde.

Cette dernière s’exécuta rapidement tout en le faisant en douceur pour éviter plus de dégâts envers la jeune femme maintenant inconsciente. Une fois qu’elles furent parties, il se concentra sur Dragonneau.

"Monsieur Dragonneau ! Pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous regrettera ?" Demanda-t-il au jeune homme alors qu’il dirigea ses flames bleues vers lui.

"Grindelwald ! Arrêtez !" Cria une voix féminine.

Il se tourna tout en resta sur ses gardes pour faire face à Leta Lestrange.

"Voilà un visage qu’il me semble connaître… Leta Lestrange… Une jeune femme rejetée par ses pairs, maltraitée, malaimée… Rentrons à la maison." Dit-il en chuchotant.

Pourtant dès qu’il eut le dos tourné, elle lui lança un sort qu’il dévia d’un simple coup de baguette. Qu’avaient-ils tous décidément à vouloir lui tirer dans le dos ? 

"Leta !" Hurla un homme.

Ah ! Theseus Dragonneau…

"Je t’aime… Partez ! Partez !" Dit-elle alors qu’elle tirait plusieurs sorts sur Grindelwald dont un alla directement sur le crâne enchanté avec lequel il avait montré ses visions à tout le monde.

Les flammes de Grindelwald commencèrent à prendre toute la pièce, devenant incontrôlables. Leta fut touchée et réduite en cendre comme bon nombre d’aurors avant elle. Gellert resta aussi droit qu’un piquer, regardant toute la scène.

"J’ai toujours détesté Paris." Déclara-t-il avant de transplaner à son tour pour Nurmengard.

Une fois arrivé à sa forteresse, il enleva son manteau et remarque que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose. Lorsqu’il regarda attentivement, le pacte de sang… Le pacte de sang avait disparu. Dragonneau…. Pensa-t-il avec rage. Comment avait-il fait ?! C’était mauvais… Très mauvais…  
Mais pour l’instant, il avait un plus gros chat à fouetter. Il sortit une fiole, contenant les souvenirs de la mystérieuse jeune femme et vérifia qu’ils étaient réels avant de les mettre dans la pensine et de plonger dedans. 

"Un troll des montagnes dans ton école… Vraiment Albus ? et après on ose dire que Durmstrang est dure !" Commenta narquoisement Gellert.

Plus les souvenirs passaient et plus Gellert était partagé entre deux émotions, la rage et l’émerveillement. La rage car ce Voldemort détruisait le monde magique pour un problème d’égaux surdimensionné, alors que le peuple magique était déjà en précarité et allant contre les choix de la magie elle-même en ce qui concernait les nés-moldus. Et l’émerveillement face à l’ingéniosité de la jeune femme qu’il savait maintenant s’appelait Hermione Granger… Il devait l’avouer laisser un professeur à la Mercie des centaures était grandiose ! Le plus étrange fut de la regarder en train de regarder les souvenirs d’Albus, tous les souvenirs d’Albus, y compris lorsqu’il décida de le combattre après avoir récupérer le pacte de sang. Il le savait Dragonneau travaillait pour Albus et maintenant il avait le pacte… Il rit une grande respiration et continua à regarder les aventures du trio d’or. Puis vint le moment fatidique de leur capture à elle et ses camarades et à la torture jusqu’à ce que la magie dont il avait été témoin dans l’amphithéâtre ne fasse son apparition.  
Voilà qui était intrigant... La magie elle-même avait-elle décidée de la sauver en l’envoyant ici ?  
Puis vint un dernier souvenir, dans l’amphithéâtre, pourquoi lui montrait-elle cela ? Il avait été là tout du long… Il se concentra sur leur interaction et remarqua qu’il avait se pacte de sang sur lui, peut-être verrait-il comment il a disparu. Et en effet, il le vit, elle l’avait agrippé, elle l’avait pris et garder fermement dans son poing, à l’abri. Gellert éclata de rire, ce n’était pas une coïncidence, pour qu’il puisse sauver le monde sorcier comme elle l’avait dit, il fallait qu’il reste libre, donc que Dumbledore ne puisse pas le combattre. Et quel meilleur moyen que de ne pas briser le pacte ?

Il ressortit de la pensine et alla trouver Queennie pour qu’elle l’emmène vers Hermione. Elle était dans l‘un des appartements les plus somptueux de la forteresse et semblait dormir paisiblement. La medicomage familiale était encore là, essayant désespérément de cicatriser l’inscription sur l’avant-bras d’Hermione.

Cela avait été fait avec une lame maudite dans le but de rester, malheureusement pour la pauvre folle qui l’avait fait, il était un maître dans les arts noirs. 

"Freya ? Laissez-moi-faire, il s’agit de magie noire." Dit Gellert en allemand.

La médicomage, Freya, fronça les sourcils de compréhension, elle s’en était doutée, mais voulait tout de même essayer et se poussa pour laisser la place à Gellert. Il pointa la baguette de sureau sur l’avant-bras d’Hermione et commença à lancer des sorts. Une sorte de brume noire sortit des lettres et dès qu’il n’y en avait plus, il fit d’autres sorts. Ils pouvaient voir la chair se retisser et cicatriser pour que finalement il ne reste plus rien, pas une marque, comme si rien ne s’était passé…

"Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi ?" Demanda doucement Queennie.

Gellert ne dit rien, après tout que répondre à cela. Il fixa Hermione encore inconsciente, le poing toujours serré et il eut un sourire amusé. Petite futée se dit-il. Il remarqua Queennie sortir de la pièce en disant qu’elle devait aller se nettoyer. Peu importait, il resta fixé sur Hermione et s’assit sur un fauteuil à côté du lit.

"Oh meine Geliebte… Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser tous les deux…" Dit-il avec un sourire tordu.

*meine geliebte signifie mon amour


	2. Pour le plus grand bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un réveil quelque peu agité, Hermione et Gellert ont une petite discussion, font des plans, bref ils s'organisent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un chapitre supplémentaire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, j'avoue que je me suis tâtée pour continuer cette histoire, mais qu'en fin de compte, je voulais vraiment le continuer et voir où ça mène. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Il avait toujours su qu’Albus n’était pas un saint, après tout aucun d’entre eux ne savait quel sort avait frappé Arianna, quiconque lançait un avada n’était pas un saint et Albus l’avait lancé en même temps que lui. Mais ce qu’Hermione lui avait montré était pire que tout. Est-ce vraiment ce qu’allait devenir Albus ? Créer des monstres pour ensuite les anéantir et être vu comme un sauveur pour garder son pouvoir politique ? Et après tout le monde disait que c’était lui, Grindelwald le sorcier noir ? La bonne blague. Lui-même n’aurait pas penser à un tel plan, faire des mauvais coups, un peu de manipulation ici et là, il le faisait, mais ce n’était guère plus que ce que les politiciens faisaient, bon d’accord, il avait quelques meurtres à son actif, mais il les tuait rapidement, pas de souffrance psychologique ni rien… Mais ça, cette histoire avec Voldemort, il n’aurait jamais fait ce qu’Albus a fait, c’était un risque insensé, et la preuve était là, dans les fioles qu’Hermione lui a données. Albus est devenu fou, il manipulait tout le monde comme on manipule des pièces sur un échiquier et en sacrifiait autant qu’il le fallait pour arriver à ses fins. Voldemort avait sa part bien sûr, mais plus il réfléchissait et plus il voyait qu’Albus avait une part beaucoup plus lourde de responsabilités dans cette histoire. Comment le monde sorcier a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Et ces 28 sacrés… Pfff de sacrés imbéciles oui, il y avait de quoi rire avec ceux-là, toujours purs qu’ils disaient, mais ils se faisaient manipuler par un demi-sang. Il n’avait rien contre les statuts de sang, ils avaient tous de la magie, mais c’était tout de même ironique cette histoire. Et malgré tout cela trois gamins qui n’avaient même pas fini leurs études leur posaient des problèmes. Ironiquement, ils en posaient aussi à Albus car à chaque seul trois noms étaient cités dans les journaux : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, le trio d’or fut le surnom qui leur fut donné. Hermione Granger… Elle différente des deux autres, elle n’écoutait pas vraiment Albus, elle ne prenait pas ses paroles pour l’évangile, elle réfléchissait, elle n’était pas un pion, elle cachait ses réflexions derrière sa politesse et son sourire timide. Avec quelques conseils et de l’entraînement, il pourrait en faire une sorcière digne de ce nom, elle a la puissante, elle a l’intelligence et si son idée de laisser son professeur à la mercie de centaures, lui disait quelque chose, c’était qu’elle ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ce qu’elle souhaite, bien qu’à la base elle allait laisser ce pauvre professeur Ombrage à un demi géant ! Oui, elle avait un petit de grain d’ingéniosité tordue qu’il appréciait.

Il avait toujours un petit sourire narquois lorsqu’il fut sorti de ses pensées par des gémissements. Il regarda Hermione alors qu’elle s’agitait dans son sommeil.

"On n’a rien volé ! Pitié… Je vous le jure on n’a rien volé !" Gémissait-elle.

Elle se mit à hurler et il décida de la réveiller. C’étaient les effets secondaires de la torture… Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était catatonique, elle se gratta immédiatement le bras où il y avait écrit sang-bourbe, elle semblait comme possédée, son esprit était ailleurs... Il lui attrapa les deux bras, et la força à se rallonger en utilisant son corps pour la plaquer sur le matelas. Bon sang, elle avait beau être maigrelette, elle avait toujours de la force.

"Lâchez-moi !" Crachait-elle.

"Calmez-vous ! HERMIONE !" Finit-il par crier.

Elle s’était stoppée, les yeux s’écarquillant. Elle regardait autour d’elle avant de finalement le fixer, les yeux ayant une lueur de peur et son corps tremblant.

"Je suis Gellert Grindelwald… Vous vous souvenez ? Vous êtes apparue durant l’un de mes rassemblements à Paris. Vous m’avez demandée de l’aide. Vous êtes maintenant à Nurmengard, vous avez été soignée et installée. Comprenez-vous ?" Demanda Gellert.

Elle hocha en répondant un faible oui.

"Bien, si vous êtes entièrement calmée, je vais vous lâcher et descendre du lit." Expliqua-t-il.

Elle sembla prendre réellement conscience de leurs positions car elle regarda vite ailleurs alors qu’elle hochait encore la tête.   
Il descendit donc du lit et alla s’asseoir au fauteuil sur lequel il était avant qu’elle ne s’agite. Sans même sortir sa baguette ou dire un mot, mais juste avec un geste de la main il fit verser de l’eau dans un verre et le fit voler vers Hermione. Elle l’attrapa et regarda Grindelwald en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Votre gorge a été mise à rude épreuve ces dernières heures, il y a un peu de potion calmante, cela apaisera à la fois votre esprit et vos muscles." Expliqua le sorcier.

Elle examina le verre sous tous les angles et renifla le contenu avant de le regarder avec suspicion, ce qui le fit glousser, en l’entendant, elle lui envoya un regard noir, qui le fit rire cette fois. Au moins, elle avait gardé cet instinct de défit. 

"Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?" Demanda Hermione.

"On vous a fait transplaner." Dit-il avec nonchalance, bien qu’intérieurement, il souriant sachant que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle demandait.

"Ce n’est pas ce que je demandais, vous le savez ! Comment suis-je arrivée en… Attendez… En quelle année sommes-nous ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Meine Geliebte, vous m’avez demandée comment vous êtes arrivée « ICI ». Je vous ai répondu. Avez-vous entendu parler des djinns ? Lorsque l’on fait un vœu il faut prendre garde à la formulation." Expliqua-t-il en souriant alors qu’elle plissait les yeux tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Oh il allait vraiment s’amuser avec celle-ci. "Ensuite, nous sommes en Mars 1927, le 08 Mars 1927 pour être plus précis et il est 06h30. Quant à comment vous êtes arrivée… J’aimerais bien le savoir, même si j’ai ma petite hypothèse. Voyez-vous, vous êtes apparue dans un tourbillon magique, c’était de la magie à l’état pur… Dire que vous étiez dans un piteux état serait un euphémisme." Termina-t-il.

Hermione commença à se souvenir et elle ne s’expliquait pas ce qu’elle avait fait. Pourquoi lui avoir demander de l’aide à lui ? Bien qu’en y réfléchissant bien, il était la seule option viable ici sans compter qu’elle pensait ne pas s’en sortir. Ce fut après avoir vu ses yeux dépareillés et ses cheveux blond polaires, qu’elle l’avait reconnue, elle avait pris une décision rapide et risquée, mais quel autre choix avait-elle. Il était puissant en ce moment, si puissant et inaccessible que même Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire tant qu’il avait le pacte. Elle s’était souvenue de tous les souvenirs d’Albus, alors lorsqu’elle avait vu le pacte de sang, elle l’avait récupéré. Son cerveau avait tout fait réagir sans vraiment qu’elle s’en rende compte. Étrange… Puis elle regarda où était le pacte… Elle ne l’avait plus dans les mains et il ne le portait pas sur lui, en regardant autour, elle le vit à côté d’elle sur le matelas.

Quand Gellert la regarda fouiller autour d’elle, il s’apprêta à lui demander ce qu’elle cherchait, mais elle l’a vite trouvé. C’était le pacte de sang… Il avait dû tomber lorsqu’elle avait commencé à s’agiter. 

"Il semblerait que je doive vous remercier. Sans vous, le pacte serait en ce moment entre les mains d’Albus Dumbledore." Déclara Grindelwald.

"Il ne doit jamais l’avoir… Si jamais il met la main dessus tout sera perdu…Si vous n’êtes plus là, notre monde sera perdu…" Chuchota Hermione. " Vous devriez éviter de le porter, cela évitera des ennuis." Dit-elle avec plus d’assurance.

"Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne ruinerais pas le monde sorcier moi aussi ?" Demanda Grindelwald.

"Parce que vous ne ferez rien qui nuirait à la magie, vous avez trop de respect pour elle… Tout ce que vous faîtes, vous le faîte pour le monde magique, même si vos méthodes ne sont pas les meilleures…" Expliqua Hermione.

Effectivement ça se tenait. Attendez une minute, elle a dit quoi ?!

"Et qu’est-ce qu’elles ont mes méthodes ?" Demanda-t-il légèrement vexé.

"Vous utilisez la force brute et vous allez trop vite. Frapper le premier n’est pas toujours la bonne méthode, surtout si vous êtes en face de Dumbledore, il vous connait, il sait comment vous fonctionnez. Non, il ne faut plus fonctionner comme ça… Ou alors… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Il faut jouer sur les apparences !" S’exclama Hermione.

Grindelwald la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et intérieurement, elle se demandait si ce n’était pas le cas. Elle allait aider l’un des plus grands sorciers noirs de l’histoire. 

"Nous allons faire quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pensera jamais. Nous allons jouer sur deux fronts. Vous allez vous investir dans la politique. Nous allons consolider votre pouvoir dans la partie de l’Europe que vous occupez. Vos actions sur le terrain masqueront vos intentions politiques, nous laissant ainsi le passage sûr. On rendra votre pouvoir légal et légitime…" Expliqua Hermione.

Oui ça se tenait, sans compter qu’il a beaucoup d’adeptes qui sont politiciens, sur le terrain ils ne valaient pas un clou, mais sur la plan politique ils pourraient être d’une grande aide.   
Hermione le regarda avant d’expliquer autre chose.

"C’est comme ça qu’on gagne des guerres : la propagande basée sur des faits, le recrutement, la bataille en elle-même et après la victoire une nouvelle propagande : celle du vainqueur ! Si on arrive à leur montrer que les idées sur vous sont fausses, qu’ils ont été manipulés… Eh bien, ça pourrait faire exploser tout le système actuel." Expliqua Hermione.

"Est-ce juste moi, ou vous comptez vous impliquer là-dedans ?" Demanda Gellert. Il devait savoir si elle comptait s’impliquer et jusqu’où.

"Je compte bien m’impliquer, j’ai vue ce qui va se passer si on ne fait rien. Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés en sachant cela. Maintenant que je suis là, je vais aider. Pout tous ceux qui souffrent à cause de quelques crétins qui ont trop peur du changement. Nous serons ceux qui leur ouvriront une nouvelle voie, un nouveau chemin à emprunter." Déclara Hermione.

"Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à être un bon orateur il semblerait. Eh bien meine geliebte, il semblerait que nous allons travailler ensemble pendant une longue période." Dit Gellert en lui tendant la main.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et à son étonnement il lui fit un baiser sur les phalanges. Elle devait se rappeler l’époque où elle se trouvait, elle devait apprendre tout ce qu’il fallait savoir des mœurs, ne pas faire d’erreur.

"J’ai une faveur à vous demander. " Dit Hermione.

"Laquelle ?" Demanda Gellert.

"Il faut que je sache tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur cette époque. Je ne peux pas faire de faux pas." Expliqua Hermione.

"En effet. Cela fera partie de votre entraînement… Vous serez à mes côtés, vous aurez donc des obligations. Vous ne vous afficherez pas pendant un certain temps. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes à mes côtés. Et pendant ce temps, vous apprendrez ce qu’il y a à savoir, les duels, les potions, l’Histoire, vous apprendrez le plus de langues possibles, les arts sombres, la guérison, la légilimencie et l’occlumencie ainsi que l’étiquette. On ne vous fera pas de cadeaux, en sachant cela, êtes-vous vraiment prête à être à mes côtés, à être mon égale ?" Demanda Gellert.

Oh il pouvait le voir, cette soiffe de savoir, cette soiffe de faire ses preuves, de montrer au monde qu’elle serait meilleure que quiconque ne l’aurait espéré. Ils étaient pareils, ils voulaient surpasser tout le monde, prouver que tout était possible avec du travail et de la persévérance, sans oublier une petite touche de ruse vicieuse. Oui, elle était encore un diamant à l’état brute, mais il allait la tailler. Elle sera une œuvre d’art dont il sera l’artiste.

"Je suis prête à le faire. Pour le plus grand bien." Répondit Hermione.

Cette phrase… Cette phrase que Dumbledore avait volé à Gellert Grindelwald, cette phrase serait désormais la leur. Ils brûleront ce monde et en créeront un nouveau sur ces cendres… Celui où il n’y aura plus de magie blanche ou de magie noire, juste la magie. La magie originelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire si c'est le cas ou non tout en restant poli bien entendu. Je vais essayer de m’atteler le plus vite possible au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et prenez soin de vous, si vous pouvez éviter les déplacements évitez-les et surtout n'oubliez pas les geste barrières. Je sais que c'est chiant, que vous en avez marre qu'on vous le rabâche sans cesse, mais c'est important, pour vous et pour les autres.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette ébauche, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dîtes le moi si vous voulez que je continue, les critiques sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont construtives. La seule chose que je demande c'est le respect, pas de méchanceté gratuite, tout commentaire dans cette optique sera supprimé.


End file.
